


The One Where DeForest Kelley Accidentally Visits The Enterprise

by nomequedamas



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomequedamas/pseuds/nomequedamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a young DeForest Kelley (21 years old - circa 1941) was accidentally beamed up to the Enterprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Isn't Long Beach..

"Eugh..." A tired DeForest complained. "For the last time, Anne, I don't —" once De opened his eyes, he stopped short. He was inside a strange room with strange men in strange uniforms staring back at him.  
"Wha..."  
Captain Kirk and Spock stared at the handsome guy in front of them in a shirt and slacks and the most beautiful blue eyes.  
"Captain, this does not appear to be McCoy."  
"An astute observation, Mister Spock." De was speechless. Nothing could describe how deeply confused he was right at this moment.  
"This certainly isn't Long Beach... Where am I?"  
"You are aboard the USS Enterprise. What is your name?" Spock inquired.  
"Jackson DeForest Kelley. I usually just go by De, or Kelley."  
"I see. Captain, he bears an unusual resemblance to our own doctor." After not receiving an answer, Spock glances over at the Captain. He was quite content just staring at DeForest. "Captain." A quick pang of jealousy.  
"Oh, uh, yes Spock. You seem to be quite right."  
"What do you suppose we do with him?"  
"Well, until we can figure out a way to get McCoy back, a little hospitality is in order, don't you think?"  
"I suppose you are correct, captain." De furrowed his brow.  
"What's going on here? Where am I?"  
“Jackson, we have already answered your previous query. You are on the USS Enterprise, a Federation starship.” Spock raised an eyebrow.  
“Starship? Is that some kind of new boat I don't know of?”  
“No, Jackson. We navigate through space.” De almost choked.  
“I'm sorry? That's not possible. You can't go outside of the atmosphere.”  
“Uh, De, you said it was?” The captain asked. He nodded. “We’re from the future. We came back in time to fix a disturbance.” De just about fell over.  
“The future? That just can't be.”  
“Come with me Doctor - er - Jackson, I'll explain this further as we get you acquainted.” Spock nodded to DeForest and De followed him, feeling the ship pulse with energy under his feet.

\--

“So, what was your name?” De asks as they walk down the corridor.  
“Spock, First Officer.” Just as Spock finished speaking, the captain caught up with them.  
“Oh, uh, De,” he said.  
“Yes, Captain?” A slight blush crept onto Jim’s cheeks.  
“I'd like to have lunch with you.” He started. “Just -- to see how you're getting to know the place. Nothing else.” Jim hadn't been this flustered since he first started courting Spock, and Spock seemed to notice. His gaze hardened on the young De.  
“Why, sure! When would that be?” De glanced at his watch, then realized the time of day may be different for them.  
“In about two hours. By then, Spock will have shown you around.”  
“That sounds just fine to me.” He flashed a dazzling smile, and even Spock had to note that he was charming. The Captain wandered off, and De continued to follow Spock. They entered the turbo lift.  
“Bridge,” Spock said. The lift began to move.  
“Huh?”  
“I am simply directing the turbo lift.”  
“You can just… Tell it what to do?”  
“Yes, Jackson.”  
“Wow.” The door to the lift finally opened, and De’s jaw dropped at the sight before him. A room, with technology all along the walls, a table in the middle, and a fancy chair behind it.  
“This… Is the bridge. This is where the ship is piloted, and where we communicate with other ships.” Spock motioned for De to look around. De wandered to the right, and immediately noticed a beautiful lady sitting at one of the technology machines. Fixing his hair, he approached her.  
“Wow, you are stunning, ma’am, if I may say so.” She took her earpiece out and looked up from her console, an annoyed expression on her face. She met the gaze of the man who was complimenting her, and immediately she became speechless.  
“I - ah, uh, thank you, kind sir…” Her cheeks became flushed with color and she couldn't help but smile. He had the kindest, most brilliant smile, bright blue eyes, a button nose, slicked back brown hair, and he smelled like the beach. What more could a girl want? “I don't believe I've seen you before,” she managed. “What's your name?”  
“Jackson DeForest Kelley, ma’am,” He raised her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it, “But I usually go by De. What's your name? A girl as pretty as you must have a name to match.” She giggled, she couldn't help it. This guy couldn't be real. And that Southern accent too. What a charmer.  
“Nyota Uhura. It's Swahili. We go by last names on this ship.” He grinned, and she swore his eyes sparkled.  
“Nyota Uhura.” He let go of her hand and nodded. “A pleasure.” He moved on from her console as Spock was encouraging him on, but not before glancing back at her and winking. She about melted into her chair.  
“She is the communications officer. A fine officer, she does her job adequately.” De nodded. “This is the helm. This is where our two navigational officers pilot the ship. This is Ensign Pavel Chekov and over there is Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu. Officers, this is Jackson DeForest Kelley.” The two looked up from their panels, and their eyes widened like dinner plates.  
“Uh - nice to meet you, Mister Kelley,” Chekov stammered, reaching out his hand to shake De’s.  
“There's no need to call me Mister, I'm just De,” he replied with a soft handshake. Chekov blushed at his sweet southern drawl. “That's quite the unique accent you have there, Chekov, may I ask what that is?” _A question!_ Pavel stared, trying to process what he was saying. _What language was his accent?_  
“Russian!” He said, a little too excitedly. De just chuckled, and Chekov grinned proudly. _He made him chuckle._  
“And you are Hikaru Sulu, correct?” Sulu nearly choked. _He was addressing him! Quick, say something._  
“A-uh..” _Shit! That wasn't a word!_ Sulu thought. _Do you think De will notice he was staring?_ De just cocked his head. _Oh no, that was really adorable._ “Y-yes…” He mumbled, hoping that was the right response. “You're De.”  
“Yes!” De chirped. By now, both of the helmsmen were a deep crimson. “So great to meet the both of you.  
“Shall we move on?” Spock asked hurriedly, noting the two embarrassed helmsmen.  
“Of course.” De turned to leave.  
“Whatareyoudoingforlunch!” Chekov practically shouted. He faced the navigator.  
“I'm having lunch with the captain,” De answered, the soft demeanor never leaving his face.  
“For dinner?” Pavel was starting to sweat. He hoped Jackson DeForest wasn't thinking he was desperate.  
“Why, I don't have any dinner plans.” Chekov just stared at his blue, blue eyes.  
“Have dinner with Chekov and I,” Sulu offered, saving his friend.  
“Well sure! That sounds like a great time, you two seem just swell.” De smiled and nodded to them, and then followed Spock into the turbo lift. Chekov turned to Sulu.  
“He thinks we’re _swell!”_ He gushed, grinning from ear to ear.  
“That guy’s not normal. He's too charming.” Pavel agreed.

\--

“Where to next, Spock?” Spock couldn't help but notice the similarities between Dr. McCoy’s voice and Jackson DeForest’s.  
“Engineering, Jackson.” De jumped as the turbo lift began to move. It would take him a while to get used to it.

\--

Scotty dropped the tool he was holding on his foot, and he barely registered the pain. _Who is this handsome lad?_ De stuck out his hand politely.  
“Jackson DeForest Kelley, sir. But I go by De.”  
“De…” Scotty mumbled. “Aye, lad, you'll fit in just fine here.”  
“So you're the chief engineer? What a prestigious position. I can't imagine how smart you are.” Scotty felt his heart swell at the compliments De was giving him.  
“Well, I, ah, I do my best,” he chuckled.  
“As you can see behind the grates,” Spock began, “These are the engines. They run on dilithium crystals.”  
“I wish I knew what that was,” De remarked. He wandered around the engineering room, marveling at the technology.  
“So who is this lad,” Scotty whispered to Spock.  
“He is a native of this time, who was accidentally beamed up instead of our doctor. We are going to send a landing party to look for the doctor, but until then, we have to keep Jackson here. He and the doctor share a large amount of physical similarities, which is fascinating to me. I hope to find out more.”  
“He's not a bad-looking lad, either.”  
“Your fellow crewmen would agree. Chekov and Sulu were fighting for his attention. He does seem to be rather captivating to most of the crew. I, however…. Am impervious to his… Effects…” Spock trailed off as he watched De bite his lip as he tried to figure out the technology on the wall.  
“You just keep telling yourself that, Mister Spock.” Scotty replied, smirking.  
“Jackson! It is time for us to go.” De looked up.  
“Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS -- this is happening in the middle of Kirk and Spock getting into a relationship so there will be a Spirk arc in this story but it builds slowly. Enjoy!


	2. A Date With Destiny. And Uhura.

“De! There you are,” Captain Kirk called, catching up with him.  
“Oh, hi captain!” De greeted.  
“Please, call me Jim. After all, we’re going to lunch.” De nodded at him as the captain matched his pace.  
“So, what's there to eat around here?”  
“There's replicators in the mess hall. We can sit away from everyone else though.” _Oh God, that sounded weird._ “So we can talk without interruption.” _There._  
“Sure! And, forgive my ignorance, but what, pray tell, is a replicator?”  
“Oh! Of course. A replicator creates food from organic waste particles.” Kirk saw the confusion and slight disgust on De’s face, and quickly repealed it. “But it tastes good, I promise! It's just like regular food.” De grimaced.  
“I'm definitely open to trying anything.” De patted his shoulder and gave him a lovely smile. Kirk did his best to hide his blush.

\--

“So you're an actor?”  
“Yes, sir. Currently I'm a part of the Long Beach Cinema Club. I'm hoping I can get my big break soon.”  
“Oh I'm sure you will. You're wickedly handsome, I can't see anyone turning you away.” Now De’s cheeks turned pink.

“Spock,” Scotty murmured, nudging his side. “Keep an eye on that.” Spock glanced to where Scotty was gesturing. His captain and Jackson DeForest were talking eagerly, and Jackson had a slight blush on his cheeks. Spock felt anger bubbling inside of him, but he couldn't direct it towards De. He was just too kind.

“You’re just riling me up,” De muttered, swatting his hand as if swatting away Kirk’s compliment.  
“No, really! You've got the bluest eyes…” Jim and De made eye contact for about five seconds, until De looked down and fidgeted with his food.  
“Thank you for that,” he said, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.  
“I'm positive you'll make it big.” Kirk gave him a captainly smile.  
“Thank you Jim.”  
“So De, we’ve got some quarters assigned to you, fresh linens and sheets. You'll be across the hall from Mister Chekov, who I'm sure you met on the bridge.”  
“Yeah! He was a little jumpy, I'm not sure why, but I'm having dinner with him and the other navigator.”  
“Oh?” Kirk’s smile grew wide. “Does our Mister Chekov have a crush?”  
“I'm sure not,” he chuckled.  
“De?” DeForest looked up. Uhura was standing there with her tray in hand. “May I sit?”  
“Of course! Why would I ever be bothered by a pretty lady’s company?” She giggled again and took a seat next to him. Jim tried to hide his glare.  
“How has your day been, cookie?” De knew he had a way with women, he’d never deny that. Not after he became the sweetheart of the Long Beach Cinema Club.  
“Oh, ah, just fine, thank you De,” she mumbled. “What are you doing later?” He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
“I'm having dinner with Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu, but tomorrow I'm sure I could squeeze you in.” He winked.  
“Oh, I'd love to see you tomorrow,” Uhura gushed, her hands cupping her chin. The captain cleared his throat.  
“If you, ah, don't mind lieutenant, our guest and I were discussing something.” Uhura’s face immediately straightened.  
“Yes, Captain.” She picked up her tray and sat with Chekov and Sulu.

“Our captain seems to want to spend time with that new guy,” Uhura reports, sitting down at the table.  
“His name is DeForest,” Chekov sighs, staring at him.  
“You have to admit, Uhura, he is especially attractive,” Sulu mentioned, twirling his spaghetti on his fork.  
“Oh, I don't deny that at all, Mister Sulu,” she conceded. “In fact, he and I have got a date tomorrow.” Chekov sputtered.  
“A _date?_ He said so?”  
“He didn't explicitly say date, Chekov, but it was implied.” He frowned.  
“Dates were invented in Russia, actually.” Sulu and Uhura just laughed.

\--

Chekov was scrambling to clean his quarters, and Sulu watched him with a satisfied grin.  
“I haven't seen you clean this eagerly since you saw Irina the last time,” he remarked, kicking a pair of Chekov’s pants aside.  
“ _Listen,_ I need this to be spotless. He can't think I'm a slob.” Chekov grabbed the pants, along with another bundle of clothes, and tossed them in the hamper.  
“He's just a person, Pavel. There's no need to be so worked up. In fact, I'm not sure why you invited him to your quarters when the mess hall would've done just fine.”  
“Because it's more _intimate_ that way, Hikaru! You don't become close to someone by being in the _mess hall_ with them!” Hikaru raised his hands in mock defeat.  
“Hey, no harm meant. But to be fair, that's how we became friends.” Pavel held up his hand.  
“Irregardless!”  
“You mean, regardless.” Pavel just glared. Just then, the door chimed.  
“Дерьмо! He’s here!” Frantically, Pavel shoved a bunch of things under his bed and then pressed the button that unlocked his door. It swooshed open.  
“Gosh, I'll never get used to not using a door handle.” De had been given a medical starfleet uniform, and all it did was bring out the blue in his eyes. Sulu and Chekov were speechless.  
“C-come on in,” Chekov managed, and De stepped inside.  
“I love what you've done with the place,” he commented. “Are those astrology posters on the walls?”  
“Yes, yes they are.”  
“How fantastic. I used to look up at the sky when I was a boy, and wonder what was out there. I guess now I know.” He smiled at Chekov. Chekov’s heart clenched.  
“So, dinner,” Sulu interrupted, walking over to the replicator. “Any ideas?”  
“Oh I could go for anything, I'm really not picky at all—” _CRASH!_ The three men fell over as the ship rocked.  
_“Red alert, all systems red alert. Alpha shift please report to the bridge. Repeat red alert, all systems red alert. Alpha shift please report to the bridge._ ” Chekov and Sulu exchanged glances.  
“What could this be about?” Sulu inquired. Chekov slipped on his boots.  
“We’re about to find out.”  
“Uh - hang on,” De said. “Could I come?” Another exchanged glance between the two.  
“Sure. You'll have to stand, though.”  
“I don't mind.”

\--

“Bridge to Engineering. Status report.”  
“Aye, sir, there’s been a small explosion in one of the fuses. We’ll need to land until I can have time to fix it.” Kirk’s brow furrowed.  
“Land? Mister Scott, we can't land in a past society. What would we do if we were found out?”  
“I'm sorry, sir, we just don't have any other choice. On auxiliary power, we could run the cloaking device, but even then, we’d still have to land in a large field. We wouldn't have enough power to cloak the ship and stay in the air.” Kirk clenched his fist.  
“Fine. Do whatever you need to do Scotty, but do it _quickly._ Mister Sulu.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Prepare to enter atmosphere.”  
“Aye, aye.”


	3. A Visit To Earth

The ship shook as it entered the atmosphere of Earth.  
“Is everything okay?!” DeForest asked, hanging onto Uhura.  
“Yes, don't worry De, we’re just entering the atmosphere,” She explained. “This is the worst of it.”  
“I won't worry as long as you're here,” He replied. She flushed. _Will he ever stop making my stomach turn?_  
“Okay, Sulu, easy… Mister Chekov, initiate cloaking device.”  
“Aye, keptin.” He pressed a button on his console.  
“Prepare for landing.” Captain Kirk turned to look at DeForest.  
“De, we’re gonna need your help. You know how to get around in this society. Are you up to the challenge?” The captain’s eyes glimmered. De smiled.  
“Absolutely, sir.”

\--

“A smooth landing, Captain,” Sulu said, turning to face Kirk.  
“I expect nothing less,” He replied, shining a winning smile. “Okay, men. Chekov, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, DeForest, meet me in the transporter room. We’re beaming down.” A chorus of “Aye, sir” was the reply.

\--

Chekov walked through the corridor with DeForest under the guise of “showing him his way to the transporter room”. Suddenly, they heard a yeoman calling.  
“Pavel!” She caught up to them. “Pavel, there you are.” De smiled knowingly.  
“I'll give you some privacy.” He started to walk off.  
“No - I -” Chekov stammered.  
“Pavel, you were supposed to call me last night!” She chided, hitting him on the shoulder.  
“Wait - just - I don't want you,” He replied dismissively, jogging off. The yeoman just gasped.  
“De!” He called, running up to him.  
“Hey, hope I didn't interrupt anything, I know how it is with girls,” He said, grinning.  
“No, I uh, she's nothing to me. I'm not taken.”  
“It's okay, I won't tell,” he winks. _Oh, God, he winked and it was so cute._  
“No, really, she's delusional.”  
“She seemed nice!”  
“Not that she's not nice, of course she's nice! I'm just.. Not into her.” _Please don't think I'm into her._  
“Oh. I see. Poor girl.” He wrapped his arm around Chekov like they were old chums. “Let her down easy, okay?” Chekov’s shoulder tingled where De was making contact. He shuddered.  
“O-of course.” He hoped De didn't notice how he was blushing. They continued toward the transporter room.

\--

When they beamed down onto the ground, the landing crew was already in period-appropriate clothing, and De in his original clothes.

"Wow.. Where's the starship?" De asked, glancing around at the street they were in.

"About 10 miles that way," Kirk answered, pointing northeast.

 _"Wow!"_ De exclaimed. Chekov chuckled.

"Is there anything he isn't amazed by?" Sulu whispered, nudging Chekov.

"I know right?" Pavel replied, grinning in De's direction. Spock looked down at his tricorder.

"Captain, we may as well start looking for the doctor." Kirk nodded.

"Where was he the last time you had a position on him?"

"On the beach, captain."

"Well then, let's head that way. De, where's the beach?"

"Just over here! We're about 2 miles away." He motioned, walking westward. The sun was beginning to set.

"Captain," Uhura began. "It's eight o clock. Shouldn't we be looking for a place to stay for the night?" Kirk looked up at the sky, as if pleading the sun to come back up.

"You're right, Lieutenant."

"I know a place just around the corner that has rooms for 40 cents a night," De offered. "I had ten dollars with me when I got... _Arrived_ in the ship. It's still in my pocket."

"Oh?" The captain said. "Let's do that, then. What would we do without you, De?" De just laughed.

\--

De sat on the first of two beds in the room. "Chekov, perhaps we should let the lady have her own bed?" Uhura's eyes widened.

"Oh no, really, it's alright, you can sleep with-"

"—Absolutely, DeForest," Chekov interrupted. "She should sleep in her own bed and we should sleep in the other."

"Good! It's settled. I'm going to use the bathroom, if you two don't mind." He disappeared into the other room.

"Pavel!" She whispered angrily. "Why did you do that!"

"You're already going on a date with him tomorrow, let me have mine!"

"No, Pav, I'm not, because we have a mission." He just shrugged.

 _"You're_ the lady, you deserve privacy," he teased.

"Damned 20th century rules."

In the next room over, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Sulu were getting settled in.

"Captain, you should have your own bed, since you're the highest rank."

"I must disagree, lieutenant," Spock replied. "Since the captain and I are higher ranks, we will sacrifice space and allow you to have your own bed."

"Captain?" Sulu asked. The captain waved them off dismissively, more focused on the tricorder.

"Whatever you decide."

"Then the matter will be put to rest. The captain and I will share a bed."

  
\--

Nyota exited the restroom and her jaw dropped. De was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxer briefs. Chekov was beet red and covering his face. De looked up and turned white.  
“Oh, God! Where are my manners?! I'm so sorry, Nyota!” He immediately threw on his undershirt and pulled on his slacks. “I figured you wouldn't be out for a while, please accept my apology.” She tried to speak, but no words would come out of her mouth. The image of him shirtless was burned in her brain. “I'm so sorry Nyota.” Finally speech came back to her.  
“Don't worry about it, De!” She managed, turning to walk to her side of the bed. She was dressed in a nightgown that she had purchased in the consignment shop next to the hotel. Chekov was still sitting, stunned on the side of the bed. He didn't know if he could handle a full night next to De.  
De slid under the comforter and turned to face Chekov.  
“Do you mind putting out the light, Pavel?” Pavel turned and looked at De. He was sleeping with this man. _His eyes are so blue… Look at his hair, it's so messy… Is that a five o clock shadow?_  
“Pavel?” _Snap out of it, man!_  
“Yes?”  
“The light?”  
“Oh! Of course.” He switched off the light. De ruffled his hair affectionately.   
"I know, I'm tired too Pavel." Pavel stared in De's direction, thanking a higher power that the light was off and De couldn't see just how much he was blushing. He sunk into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. De drifted off to sleep quickly, but Chekov stared at the ceiling, trying to calm his racing heart. 


	4. Billie and Anne

“We’re going to be la~ate,” DeForest teased, finishing up his shave as Uhura fixed her hair. She smiled at him.   
“You're the one still shaving!” She poked him in the chest.   
“You have me there, my dear.” He leaned over the sink and rinsed his face, blotting it off with a towel. “ _Oh,_ it seems you missed a spot on your makeup,” he began, “Let me help you with that.” He pointed to a spot on her cheek and then leaned in and kissed it. Uhura giggled.   
“You're really too much, DeForest.”   
Pavel sat outside the restroom putting on his boots, scowling as Uhura got attention from De.   
“We should really get going,” Pavel called, folding his arms.   
“So sorry, Pav, just give me one second to put my shoes on,” De replied apologetically, exiting the restroom. Uhura followed behind him and shot Pavel a look that said _look what you did!_ Pavel just shrugged.

\--

“Everything okay, ensign?” Captain Kirk looked at Chekov as they exited the hotel.   
“Everything is as you say, _just peachy,_ ” He replied, glaring forward. Kirk followed his gaze to De and Uhura flirting.   
“I was right! Our young ensign is no longer the playboy, he is the one being played!” Chekov just harrumphed. “All-right everyone, we’re going to the beach to look for our good doctor. Deforest?” De looked up from giggling with Uhura.   
“Yes captain?”   
“Do you mind directing us?”   
“Not at all, sir.” De smiled at him, and he felt his heart melt.

\--

“Captain, it is now 1 in the afternoon, we have been searching this town for 5 hours and still no sign of the Doctor. Perhaps we should rest, the rest of the team is looking fatigued.” The California heat was beating down, it was certainly over 100 degrees outside, and the landing crew was slouching and dehydrated. They had turned the beach upside down and walked along most of the streets in the small town, asking everyone they saw if they had happened to see a grumpy doctor in a blue smock.

“You're right, Spock. I just -- I really want to find McCoy.”

“I understand Captain, but tiring yourself out is only going to make you less efficient.”

“Captain -- if I may make a suggestion?”

“Go for it, DeForest.”

“My friends Billie and Anne live close to here, and if I know Billie, she's always making a roast on the weekends. We could have lunch there? I would just have to call and let them know.”

“Why, De, that is a _splendid_ idea! Where would we find a telephone though?” De smiled.

“Follow me.” He turned into a small restaurant that was off the street they were on. “Hi, so sorry for barging in, but do you mind if I use the phone?” The lady at the counter looked up annoyedly, but once she saw De she immediately changed her attitude.

“I - ah - yes, sir - of course!” She pushed the phone towards him.

“Thank you so much, dear. And may I just say, you look so lovely today.” The girl giggled and blushed as the rest of the crew stared.

\--

De knocked heavily on the white door of the house. It was two stories tall, and covered in white slats. A token turn of the century home.

A kind looking lady, about mid 40s, with lovely brown curls framing her face, opened the main door and pushed open the screen door.

“Hi, K,” she greeted, opening her arms up for a hug.

“Billie! You're looking gorgeous today.”

“Oh, you, always a charmer. Who are these friends of yours?”

“It's quite the long story, but I'll tell you inside.”

“Any friend of Kelley is a friend of mine! Come on in, folks. Ah -- I must tell you, K, we’ve got a visitor right now. Found him on the beach, just like we found you.” Spock’s eyebrow quirked.

“Oh? And here I thought I was the only one.” He and Billie laughed. The crew wandered inside behind them, and Kirk spotted the top of a head sitting inside the kitchen. He walked a little faster, and --

“ _Bones!_ ” His head snapped up to where the voice was coming from. Indeed, it was the good doctor.

“ _Jim!_ ” The two grinned and they ran towards each other, meeting in a hug.

“I thought you'd left me here!”

“McCoy, you know we’d never leave you. How did you get here?”

“They found me on the beach and offered for me to stay with them! Of course I took them up on the offer.” McCoy looked behind Kirk and turned pale.

“What's wrong, McCoy?” De and McCoy made eye contact.

“Are you…?” McCoy asked.

“Me?” De finished.

“Kid, you're the spitting image of me when I was younger. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are me. What's your name?”

“I'm Jackson DeForest Kelley, sir.” The doctor’s eyes widened and he escaped into the other room. The captain and Spock followed him.

“Jim, that man is my ancestor! My grandmother used to tell me stories about him! She was his sister’s great granddaughter.”

“Do you think interacting with him will cause some sort of disturbance?”

“If I haven't started to fade away yet, then I doubt I'm going to.”

“Thank God. McCoy, a fuse blew in the ship. We’ve landed and Scotty is working on fixing it. But until then, even after we’ve carried out our task, we’re stranded.”

“That's just lovely.”

“Captain, now that we have found the doctor, we need to finish the original mission we came for. Did you obtain the information as needed, Doctor?”

“Yes, yes, Spock. Can't you let a man have a moment?”

“Doctor, a moment is a very brief period of time. If you wanted to calculate exactly how many moments you've had —”

“—No,” Jim interrupted, “That'll be fine, Spock. Thank you.” Green dusted Spock’s cheeks.

“So, Spock, as you asked, I did get the information. The Klingon is going to assassinate Jack Jackson tomorrow at 2:34pm at Cheesy’s. It's a diner off Walnut Street.”

“Excellent. We will need to stop him.”

“First,” Jim added, “DeForest told us Billie would be making a little lunch.”

\--

“DeForest,” Chekov began, “Did you know roasts were invented in Russia?” Sulu snorted. De cocked his head, puzzled.

“Is that so?”

“Don't listen to him, De. He doesn't know what he's talking about.” Sulu chuckled, shaking his head.

“Why would he tell me that if it isn't the truth?”

“He's trying to impress y—” Chekov clamped his hands over Hikaru’s mouth.

“No reason!” Chekov said hurriedly. De just laughed and sat next to them. “So, ah, how was… how was your day?”

“You were with me for most of it, Pavel. But I'd say it was good. I got to hang out with you,” De remarked, nudging Chekov in the arm. Pavel laughed, embarrassed.

“Is - is that so? You enjoy hanging out with me?”

“Of course I do!” Pavel did his best to hide the goofy, lovesick grin that was threatening to spread across his face.

\--

“There's not much we can do until tomorrow,” Kirk said, pacing in Billie and Anne’s living room. Anne, the sweet girl, was spread out on De’s lap as he rocked in the easy chair. Chekov was sitting, hands folded in his lap, clearly trying to look anywhere but at DeForest. Nyota, the same. Sulu felt a small pang of jealousy in his chest but never let it go anywhere. Spock was staring at Kirk.

“We can go over the plan of attack again, captain.”

“We’ve done that seven times. I'm certain we’ve all got it down. It's really just a waiting game now.”

“De,” Sulu started,” Is Anne your girlfriend?” De and Anne laughed.

“Oh, goodness no. She's four years younger than me! She's still in high school. That'd be a crime.”

“Who is she?”

“A dear friend. Her mom and I found me sleeping on the beach one day, and found out I hadn't eaten in a day or so. You see, when I first moved here, I didn't have much after my uncle’s gas station closed down. So I was really struggling to feed myself and I would just sleep on the beach because I didn't have enough money for a room. Billie and Anne were kind enough to take me under their wing, and now I couldn't be happier!”

“So she's your friend?” Chekov asked. “ _Just your friend?_ ”

“Yes, Chekov,” De said with a small chuckle, “She’s just a friend.”

The sun began to set again on the California horizon, and the crew retired for the night, ready and raring for the eventful day ahead.


End file.
